


Hail Mary

by endgamehale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Priest Kink, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, stevebucky smut, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: There's one other thing that lasts between them for over 70 years. Steve's love for confession and Bucky's sudden need to be a priest.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky first found the kink before the war- right in the middle of church. 

Steve was on his knees, head turned up and hands clasped. His cheeks were dusted a light pink and his mouth was slightly ajar. It was here that Bucky knew he was fucked. 

Two weeks later when he works up the courage to finally do something that almost makes him cream his pants in one go. 

“Get on your knees, Stevie. Repent.” Steve had looked at him funny for a second before clicking it all together- a smirk thrown on his face as he dropped to the floor near his bed. 

“Yes, father.” 

                               _

 

It may have been 70 years, but Bucky fucking knows his boyfriend. He’s an avenger now- living with Steve. Things are better than they’ve ever been post war- the panic attacks are few and far between and Bucky remembers almost everything prewar. 

Which includes any kinky shit he’s done with Steve. Also includes the  _look_ that he knows is on Steve’s face when he glances at Buck’s arm. When he spaces out and his eyes glaze over a bit, lips parting and hands shaking. He knows the look. He decides to act on his knowing.

“Stevie, get on the floor.” Bucky makes his voice soft, demanding. 

“Bucky, what?” Steve looks up from his book, eyebrow arched, a lazy grin on his face.

”Get on the floor, Rogers. Kneel. I think it’s time for your penance.” It all clicks at once, Bucky sees it in the emotions that flash over Steve's face while he cheeks grow more and more red. 

“Yes, oh my.” Steve isn’t as soft as he used to be, at least in the way his body was built. he doesn’t need a pillow under his knees to drop on, instead landing with a thud and hardly even a wince. 

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It’s been over 70 years since my last confession.”

”That’s a while since, I’m glad to hear you’ve come back. Have you anything to confess?” Bucky made his voice serious, deeper. His hands twitched to touch Steve but remained by his side. He missed this. 

“Sins of the flesh, father. Sexual interactions with another of my gender. Unholy thoughts.” Steve’s head is tilted down, face burning red.

Bucky reaches forward and touches the boy’s face with his metal arm. Makes the fingers pick his face up, thumb teasing the lip.

“What unholy thoughts, my son?” Steve seems to snap at the feeling of Bucky’s cool fingers on his lips, and decided to put the entire thing in his mouth, while sucking gently.

He releases it a few seconds later after making Bucky groan at least twice- clearing his throat before he speaks 

“Unholy thoughts regarding another man, sir. I think of him playing with my body, working me open with his fingers, sir. Him choking me.” He hesitates for a second- cutting off what he was going to continue. His head goes down again

“And?” Bucky’s voice is shaky, but he lifts Steve’s chin again. 

“What else do you desire?” Steve bites his lip

”For none of it do be done with an arm of flesh.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky hears himself gasp, and feels his arm moving to Steve’s throat. The silver metal pops against the pale skin, and he grips right. 

“My son, you have indeed sinned.” Steve let out a loud groan. 

“Say a Hail Mary for penance, since you’ve come back after so long I won’t make it anymore than that.” He loosens his grip on Steve’s throat, grins at the sight of red around his neck, even if it won’t bruise. 

“Yes, father.” Steve’s voice is rough and gravelly and he sounds like something Bucky wants to eat for an entire meal. Steve’s eyes close as he begins the prayer, not stuttering once. 

“Hail Mary, full of grace.

Our Lord is with Thee.

Blessed art Thou amongst women and blessed is the Fruit of thy womb, Jesus.

Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death.

Amen.” 

His baby blues open, and he turns to look at Bucky. 

“Is there anything I can do, father? To further help me repent for...” Steve’s hands dance at Bucky’s thigh, and he makes sure to make his eyes extra pouty “my sins.” He finishes in a whisper, fingers landing less than an inch away from his best friends cock. 

“Mm, I don’t know. These are some serious thoughts you’re having, have you acted on them?” 

Steve doesn’t move his hand, and looks Bucky straight in the eye, voice stern when he says 

“No, father. Just think about it as I open myself up. Imagine the way his cool fingers would feel in me, or in my mouth as he fucks me.” At this, the blonde’s face grows red and his head tilts down, conscience still ever present. 

Bucky lets his hand caress Steve’s face for a second, lifting his chin. 

“Maybe you should act on these desires, so you won’t have to feel them again.” Bucky’s eyes are dark at the thought, what he knows is coming next.

"Yes, father, thank you." Steve makes eye contact with Bucky as he reaches for the metal arm. It's something Bucky had hated; despised even. Steve though, he always told Bucky how much he loved the arm. Bucky didn't think it was that type of love though. Hot as shit. He can't feel anything that happens to the arm but the sight of Steve grabbing his fingers and sticking them in his mouth is something to behold. He may not be 17 but he's only a man. 

"Fuck, baby" he feels himself whisper, "take another finger." Steve's eyes look glazed over but he opens up for another. 

"Stevie- let's take this to the bed, c'mon doll." Steve whimpers at the loss of fingers in his mouth but is quickly met with Bucky's lips on his own while the same hand that was in his mouth 10 seconds ago undresses him. 

Bucky flicks his fingers over Steve's nipples, grinning when he gets a moan (Steve has always been sensitive there, it isn't a shock. He once made him cum just from nipple play. He's very proud of that.) before moving to his zipper. Instead of letting Steve's cock free he decides to mess with him a little, pressing down with his flesh hand and working the metal fingers deep into Steve's crack through his clothes- making him hump Bucky's hand, crying out.

"F-fucking shit, Buck please please." He feels himself groan and slip off the rest of Steve's clothes.

"Shit, babydoll. Get on the bed. On your back, lemme see those baby blues" And Steve just listens and his eyes are so full of trust and adoration that Bucky has to kiss him once more time before he really gets started.

Get started, he does. Teases Steve's rim, he wants him to beg. To forget his own name.

"What you want, baby boy? My fingers in you? Bet that would feel so nice, you take them so good. You're so good, aren't you?" The blonde lets out something of a cry, already fed up with Bucky and his cock teasing.

"YES Buck, I want your fingers in me, then your cock fucking me until I can't even breathe right, want you to come deep in me and leave me dirty please." Shit. Bucky wasn't expecting him to comply like that. Might as well give the man what he wants. He hardly starts slow, lubing up two fingers before he inserts one with two pumps before adding the other. Steve moans wantonly above him, grateful for something being inside him.

So good Buck, harder pl-" he's cut off by another moan as Bucky adds one more digit, smirking. It's interesting, seeing the metal fingers sliding out of Steve but not feeling anything. His hand moves smoothly and doesn't get sore. He could do this for literal hours. At that, he grins. Steve, all spread out on the bed. Cumming over and over until he's crying because he wants o cum so bad but ca-

"Bucky will you fucking get inside me now." Steve is on his forearms, face flushed deep pink and eyes gleaming. His abs are flexed from the position and Bucky is taken away by how beautiful he looks. He gives Steve a small smile.

"Anything, baby." Unlike his fingers, Bucky enters his lover slowly. He holds Steve's hips up as he enters him, sitting deep as both men let out a low groan.

"You feel so fucking tight, shit Steve." The bottom smiles.

"I think you just got bigger Buck." They both let out a snort before he starts moving. Steve really is tight, he doesn't know how long he can last. He chooses to change his pace often; slowing down and speeding up before going even faster than his sped up speed. Steve is groaning and whimpering under him- writhing and looks like he might even be crying. He feels the warmth growing in his stomach and grabs Steve's cock with his metal arm. The cool touch must spark something in Steve because his eyes widen and he freezes, busting all over Bucky's hand before he even has the chance to pump his cock. The sight of Steve cumming frozen with his head tilted back, tight hole twitching on his cock makes him cum without realizing it was happening. 

He falls on Steve for the time being, tired as hell. 

"Get off me, fatass." Bucky grins into Steve's neck.

"Couple minutes ago I was father, what happened to that?" He feels both of them snort, huffing as he gets up. 

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. I have had impure thoughts and more sexual relations with another man."


End file.
